A large enterprise may routinely work with significant amounts of data. For example, a corporate enterprise may provide a network file system that stores many files organized throughout many folders of a file structure hierarchy. The files of the network file system may also include many different types of data including structured and unstructured data. Furthermore, thousands of users may have access to the network file system and each of the users may use the network file system in different ways. For example, a user of an engineering group in the corporate enterprise may access engineering files while users of a marketing group within the same corporate enterprise may only seek to access marketing files in the network file system.
A network administrator may be responsible to manage and oversee the network file system. Such responsibilities may include complying with auditing regulations, setting file access permissions for users of the corporate enterprise, and securing the files of the network file system as required by corporate policies. However, such tasks may be burdensome to the network administrator who is responsible for a large network file system that includes a substantial number of files and users, various types of unstructured files, and a complex file structure hierarchy. For example, with such a complex network file system, it may be difficult for the network administrator to determine which users should have access to which types of files in the network file system or to identify anomalous or unauthorized activity on the network file system.